My Sweet Caramel
by Midnite Raven
Summary: Vince McMahon is murdered and the new diva Caramel is acting suspicious, everyone but Shane sees it, but even if he did, could he bare to do anything to hurt the woman he might be in love with?


Title: My Sweet Caramel

Summary: Vince McMahon is murdered and the new diva Caramel is acting suspicious, everyone but Shane sees it, but even if he did, could he bare to do anything to hurt the woman he might be in love with?

Author: Midnite Raven

Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry Shane, I know this is a hard time for you." Stacy Keibler placed a friendly hand on the boy wonders shoulder. "What with Marissa leaving you and all, is the divorce final now?"

Shane nodded sadly. "Everything's done with, it's all over, maybe it's for the best, but I doubt it."

Stacy nodded in sympathy as Caramel, the newest diva on the Raw roster, new as in just hired yesterday, gracefully walked in. Caramel was small in build with muscles hidden underneath, vibrant green eyes and light brown to blond hair, the colour of caramel, which is where she received her name from. "What's not for the best?" She asked, her voice had a slight Canadian accent to it.

"His divorce." Stacy answered, walking from where Shane was sitting in the plush office in the Raw arena to where Caramel stood just inside the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Caramel said, her voice taking on a sweeter tone to match her name.

"Could you all just leave? I'd like to be alone right now." Shane asked them, looking up at the two females.

Stacy nodded and took Caramel's arm and led her out of the office. "It's been kinda hard for him and everything, but I think he's getting better."

Caramel nodded and started walking with Stacy in the direction of the cafeteria. "I understand, I really do, I'm not that young." She pouted. Caramel looked about the age of seventeen, but in reality she was twenty five, her innocent look made her look all the younger.

"I know." Stacy replied. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I'm sorry if I did."

"You should be sorry about a lot of things you little whore, where the hell have you been?" The hot headed Test grabbed her arm to turn her to face him as he stopped walking behind them. "And who are you? Another little ring rat?" He asked Caramel meanly.

"I wouldn't talk about rats with that face." Caramel retorted.

Test was about to knock her block off when Rob Van Dam came up beside Caramel and stopped him . "Whoa dude, it's not nice to hit a woman, weren't you taught anything?"

Caramel sent a smug look the way of Test.

"Wouldn't be so smug girl, you don't want to get in bad with close friends of Bischoff's, especially after the win our teams gonna get at Survivor Series." Scott Steiner walked up behind Test so that he and Test were facing Caramel and RVD with Stacy in the middle, Test still gripping her arm.

Any other words from any of the five of them were cut short when a couple screams rang out from Vince's office down the hall. Test and Steiner ran in the opposite direction to get Bischoff while RVD and Caramel went to Vince's office. The scream had come from Terri Reynolds and a camera man. RVD pushed his way past them into the office, Caramel following after him. Vince was draped over the table on his back, his head hanging over the table and blood pouring from a stab wound in his neck to drip down over his face and onto the floor.

"Man, Terri, get a doctor or something!" RVD ordered as he took a step closer to the body. He looked back at Caramel whose face held no expression. "You ok?"

Caramel nodded. "It's only a dead body."

RVD stared at her for a second before shrugging and looking back at the body as Terri came back with one of the trainers.

"Can everyone move back?" Bischoff walked through the crowd that had formed outside the locker room. "Get back, I'm in charge around here…" He gulped as he saw Vince's body. "At least for now." He added quietly.

"Alright, what's all this shit about?" Austin pushed some people out of his way to get in. "Holy shit, talk about having a bad day."

No other words could be separated from the rest as all kinds of talking started pouring out from people. Caramel worked her way through the crowd and out the door.

When Caramel finally got through the crowd she breathed deeply then noticed the dark figure standing alone against the wall in the hallway. "Tragedy that, real tragedy." he said, as if not quite believing it.

"Hey, I know you, your Raven, or were, are you still?" Caramel asked, confusing herself but went on anyway. "But you don't work here, you were fired, what are you doing here? Did you get re-hired?"

Raven shrugged. "Was going to, doubt it now, had a meeting with the boss in about ten minutes to discuss a comeback, apparently it's not going to happen now."

"There's always Linda." Caramel suggested.

"True enough." Raven smirked and watched as Kane walked down the hallway, glancing only once into the crowded locker room, a sadistic smiles coming on his face before looking at Caramel.

Caramel glanced at Raven who stood stone still before scurrying away, kinda freaked out by Kane. 

"It's his fault me and Steph broke up, if not I'd be the one in charge of WWE right now." The voice drifted through an open locker room door marked "Evolution".

"Yeah, but now he's not in the way." The voice of Orton drifted out after Triple H's.

Triple H laughed. "Don't think I didn't think about that, now me and Steph can get back together with him out of the way."

The other two Evolution members laughs drifted out.

Caramel continued on till she came to the GM's offices and entered Bischoff's empty one to try to get away from the noise all around the arena. She lowered herself on the couch and picked up a couple papers that were thrown there. On the papers were the salary's of the wrestlers, Vince McMahons was at the top and circled in red pen. She let go of them in disgust and hurriedly left the locker room, only to run into RVD.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all, everything just may be too right!" She replied and scurried off.


End file.
